Black Alice
by SleepyIchabodCrane1799
Summary: Alice is Jack's oldest pirate friend. She matches him in wit, fighting abilities, cleverness, and charm. But when they set out on an adventure, will they be seperated? Or just be pulled closer together? A little hint of romance... See, I'm not good at sum


Chapter One  
  
The ship was gigantic. Huge. And pretty much any other word that's a synonym for "big". She cut through the water with amazing speed, her crimson red sails billowing in the sea winds.  
  
The Red Water had found her bounty, and now the ship was chasing after a navy ship.  
  
A tall woman of about 6'2" stood at the wheel, her black dreads whipping about her tanned face in the wind. A glint of purist evil was captured in her nearly black eyes, and a sly smirk was plastered on her face revealing silver and gold teeth. Her rather thin frame stood tall and proud as she told her crew to board the navy ship. The woman jumped off her ship onto the navy's, sword in hand. She had just slit the throat of a navy officer, when she felt the icy cold metal of a sword reach around the front of her own neck. Her sword dropped to the wooden deck floor with a loud clatter as-  
  
-She woke up. A maid in her room shot straight up in her bed from her re- occurring dream. Her long, thick black hair was matted to her tan face with sweat, and her black eyes wandered around the room until she remembered where she was. Governor Swann's mansion. She sighed as she dropped her head back onto her pillow.  
  
That damn dream again, she thought as she closed her eyes.  
  
The sun shone brightly through the single tiny window in her small room at the top of the mansion.  
  
It looked out into the sea and as the maid woke up, she walked to the window while she dressed in her navy blue dress and pinned her hair up into a bun.  
  
She stared longingly at the great, blue, heavenly body of water.  
  
"Not water," she whispered to herself, "freedom." She sighed.  
  
"Allison!" The Governor's voice called from down the stairs. The maid- Allison Crow- rolled her eyes as she walked away from her window.  
  
"Filthy pompous-" she muttered to herself, but she cut herself off when she called back in her sweetest voice, "- coming!"  
  
She descended the stairs and entered Elizabeth's room. She was the Governor's daughter, and was spoiled by her father.  
  
Oh well, she thought, they're rich. I'm a servant. I can't do anything.  
  
But the truth was, Allison actually kind of liked telling Elizabeth sea stories of pirates, battles between them, ships, and treasure. Allison told her, of course, she learned them from her father, who was a pirate before he died when they lived in Spain. That, of course, was a lie.  
  
Well, everything except for her dad being a pirate, and them living in Spain.  
  
"Yes sir?" She asked as she entered the room. The Governor was staring out the window. He turned around.  
  
"Ah, yes, Alice." He walked towards her. "Elizabeth is ill. She will not be attending Commadore Norrington's birthday celebration with me, so I ask that you stay with her while I am gone."  
  
"Yes sir," Alice nodded. Governor Swann nodded as he said goodbye to the sleeping Elizabeth and headed down the staircase to the large front doors.  
  
Alice sat down on Elizabeth's bed, next to the sleeping girl. She heard the Governor's carriage rattle off on the cobblestone road before she nudged the girl.  
  
"Miss Swann," she said, "he's gone now. You can stop pretending to be asleep. It's just us."  
  
Elizabeth was up in an instant, already dressed in a red dress and looking for her hairbrush.  
  
"William will be here at any moment and I can't find my brush!" Elizabeth cried, looking on and under everything to find it.  
  
Alice shifted uncomfortably on the bed and realized she was sitting on something. She pulled the missing hairbrush out from under her and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem. Miss Swann..." She waved the brush in the air as Elizabeth looked at her. She walked over to the bed and sat beside the maid. Alice started to brush the girl's hair.  
  
What did I do to deserve this? Alice rolled her eyes as the familiar thought entered her head again. Ahh... yes. I know. I'm a bloody criminal.  
  
There was a loud knocking at the doors, and Alice set down the brush to answer it. She walked down the staircase, Elizabeth peering through the banister poles at the top of the stairs, and opened one of the doors. 


End file.
